Problem: If $x \dagger y = xy+2x-y$ and $x \bigtriangleup y = 6y+3$, find $(3 \dagger 1) \bigtriangleup -2$.
Explanation: We don't need to find $3 \dagger 1$ because $x \bigtriangleup y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \bigtriangleup -2$ $ x \bigtriangleup -2 = (6)(-2)+3$ $ \hphantom{x \bigtriangleup -2} = -9$.